lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai
Kai is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71207 Team Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background Before Kai became apprenticed to Sensei Wu as a ninja, he and his sister Nya worked in their family blacksmith shop, Four Weapons, which had previously been owned by their (now deceased) father. Once, when Kai and his sister, Nya were working the Four Weapons blacksmith shop, they were approached by Sensei Wu, who showed disdain for the weapons they made, claiming that they would be useless in the art of stealth. He also said that they were fit weapons for a samurai, but useless for a ninja. Kai drove him off, but he then disappeared when Kai turned his back. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared over the village, which local farmers were the first to notice. On the edge of a hill, a large vehicle (the Skull Truck) appeared along with many motorcycles, all with skullkin aboard them, notably General Nuckal, Kruncha, and Samukai. The farmers attempted to attack the skullkins, only to run away at the last second. Then, Kai, wearing hand-crafted samurai armour, helmet, and sword, engaged the skullkin in battle, with Nya joining in. Kai was nearly killed by Samukai, only to be saved by Sensei Wu, who reappeared just in time. He was not able to save Nya, who was kidnapped under the orders of Lord Garmadon. Sensei then told Kai the history of Ninjago After telling Kai the story, Sensei told Kai that his father had a map made by Wu, showing the locations of the hidden Golden Weapons, and also that Garmadon had struck a deal with Samukai, and that Wu was Garmadon's younger brother. Kai at first refused to get involved, until realizing he wouldn't stand a chance against the skullkin on his own. He then trained in Wu's monastery, and, after completing his training, awaited a final test, but is told he had already learned spinjitzu. Later that night, Kai was ambushed by three ninjas, and the ensuing battle causes him to be thrown out onto the training grounds. Kai activated the training course and the obstacles disarmed his attackers. Moments later, Sensei Wu stops the fight, revealing that the three are his other students. Sensei then uses spinjitzu to transform their black costumes into outfits corresponding with their element. The four are introduced to each other: Cole, the black ninja of earth; Jay, the blue ninja of lightning; Zane, the white ninja of ice and a seer with sixth sense; and Kai, the red ninja of fire. Introductions were cut short as Wu announced the search for the golden weapons had now begun. Abilities * Spinjitzu * Acrobatic * Stealth * Laser Deflector Trivia * He is the Ninja of Fire. * Aside from Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd being blood related (brothers, father ans son, and uncle and nephew), he and Nya are the only other blood-related Ninjago characters in the game (brother and sister). * In a comment on YouTube, Vincent Tong, the voice actor of Kai on the show, stated that he was not asked back for this game. * Kai, along with Cole, Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Jay, makes a cameo in beginning of Elements of Surprise. Unlike Cole, who appeared in his season 4 attire, Kai, Lloyd and Jay appeared exactly like their toy minifigures. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Ninjago Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Spinjitzu Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Elemental Masters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters